


A Productive Afternoon of Rest

by Mesmeret



Series: 250 Followers Fics [7]
Category: Goodbye Christopher Robin (2017), Kylux adjacents - Fandom, Paterson (2016), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Tale of Thomas Burberry (2016)
Genre: Adjacents Fox Sanctuary, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Fluff, M/M, Parent Armitage Hux, Parent Techie, Slice of Life, fox AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: Blue and Burberry have restful afternoon at the Fox Sanctuary.The Sanctuary is a big ensemble of the Adjacent characters. Blueburry, Hux, Kylo, and Paterson have the main parts of this installment. Hux and Techie have separate litters of pups.
Relationships: Alan Milne/Thomas Burberry, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: 250 Followers Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902733
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	A Productive Afternoon of Rest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSpaceCoyote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/gifts).



Burberry stretched as the sun started to get a little much. His soft panting woke Blue up who also did a stretch. Blue looked around the field and saw Hux and Techie grooming each other as their kits played. He looked towards the house and could pick up faint whiffs of food. It must've been a short nap since he could pick up the tang of pickles. The men's preferred lunch time side dish. Burberry nudges Blue's side before chittering softly. Blue chitters back and leads the way to their studio suite. Sure enough Paterson had left some flowers on their dining table for two. A sign that their mini fridge was restocked with cream, sandwiches, and medication.

They exchanged looks and Blue trotted to the fox bed while Burberry shifted to make their lunchtime cuppas. Blue was always morose when someone got adopted. He fretted for their future. Burberry would mourn for a day or two but had come to trust that there would always be new foxes coming to the sanctuary. He grabbed the two tea infusers and packed them with their favored Earl Grey. He smiled to himself as he heard Blue chew on a toy that young Stensland must've left yesterday. Once lunch was set, Blue shifted to join Burberry at the table. They faced each other with kind smiles before eating. "Good man added dijon?"

"Yes, so it may seem," Burberry replied. He was happy to hear his mate's voice again.

"I was thinking of poetry today," Blue spoke. "Might visit the house to see what new books Paterson has."

Burberry nodded while sipping his tea, "I think it's been long enough that he may have a bit of a new stack."

Blue's tail wags against the chair, "Indeed. Care to join me?"

Burberry looks at his large sewing table contemplating what he could do. He startled a little as Blue held his hand, "You could just rest."

Burberry scoffs a little, "I'm sure the men have clothes that need mending."

Blue shakes his head in jest, "If you insist." They finish up their meal and wash their dishes. Burberry gathers his mending kit bandana and shifts. Blue shifts after taking his meds and they take the long stroll to the house.

Sackler and Philip are filming Techie and his kits on the little play set with a slide. The pair watch for a few before going into mud room to wipe their paws and trot up the stairs to the first floor. Thomas pokes his snout out to greet them from the kitchen.

They sniff for Paterson and find him in his downstairs office working on paperwork. Blue paws at him for his attention. Paterson scratches his ears "Well, hello you two. Here to read and mend?"

The two foxes nodded, appreciating Paterson's gentle hands lifting them into his arms. He walks them upstairs to his bedroom where three walls are book shelves filled with books. He makes a stop at Kylo's room to ask if there was any mending needed. Kylo shrugs but Hux pokes his head out from their on-suite bathroom, "No, we're all good."

Burberry huffs but he should take a break the more he thinks about it. Paterson settles them in his room and places the four books he's bought this month. He leaves before Blue shifts. Burberry curls up by his side and listens to the turning of pages. When Blue gets engrossed in the book, he starts reading aloud quietly. Burberry zones out before visuals of sleek suits with embroidered details fill his mind. Dainty cocktail dress with a plaid cape attached was what woke him up. He blinked a couple of times and realized that Blue had shifted back and was nuzzling Burberry's neck in his sleep. Burberry still thought of the design as he licked the top of Blue's head. When he realizes Blue isn't going to wake up soon, he goes back to sleep. Basking in the creative inspiration and company of his mate.


End file.
